


Maybe its for the best

by alice9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Guilty Sam, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Pining, drugged Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After someone drugs Gabriel at a party Sam comes to pick him up. Gabriel just has to keep his heat crazed mind focused because Sam is his friend and Sam does not want him. Or maybe he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe its for the best

**Author's Note:**

> So that has to be the worst summary ever written. Sorry about that. Also Speed-Up is the ABO version of Roofies.

He was so stupid, of course he was stupid. How many time had he been warned never to drink something at a party he hadn't gotten himself? To never let his drink from his sight? But he had and now he was locked in the bathroom at some Ivy League frat house in the middle throws of his heat. He'd called Dean and then his brother, and then both of their work phones and cursed them both repeatedly for not having a house phone he could call until he was blue in the face. His clothing had been reduced to his boxers and t-shirt both clinging uncomfortably to his heated skin and he knew he had less than an hour to spare before it was too much for him to handle. Garret had disappeared shortly after he arrived and there was no way in hell he was going out the locked door for anything, let alone to look for that silver spoon dirt bag. He would not be subjected to falling under just anyone because of his biology. He tried Castiel and Dean once more begging them to answer and when they didn't he knew he had no other choice. He dialed and listened to the phone ring. 

 

"Lo?" Sams sleep smothered voice met his ears and he let out a relief filled sigh. 

"Hey-a Sam." He tried to keep the fear out of his voice but failed miserably.

"Gabe? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry. I tried to call Cas and Dean-o but they didn't pick up and I can't trust anyone else to help me." He groaned over a wave of heat. Scratch his hour theory, he had twenty minutes at best. "Someone slipped a speed-up in my drink."

"Shit." He heard Sam moving around. "Hold on." The phone was put down and he could hear the drag of a zipper being drawn up and what he could imagine was Sam putting on his ratty old blue sweatshirt. "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Stop. Where are you?"

He gave Sam the address and listened to Sams instructions to not leave the bathroom under any circumstance until he got there, not that he was planning to anyway. 

Gabriel liked to party sure but he always did it with people he knew, trusted, and then Garret happened. He was tall, Sammy tall, and everything about him attracted Gabriel like a bug to a light bulb. Hormones and genetics of course but that was how it worked sometime. Which is why he knew it wasn't going to end well but he was more than willing to go along for the ride. Garret had deep pockets of which Gabriel enjoyed immensely and he was nothing like Sam. Sometimes when Gabriel couldn't tell whether he wanted to kiss Sam or punch him it was nice to have a polar opposite to go to, to clear his mind. He was regretting that now. 

Gabriel slunk to the ground and pressed his face against the cool tile of the floor. He could hear the party going on in full swing outside of his small safe place. His stomach clenched in a wave of heat and he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through it. He could feel himself slicking through his boxers, his hole clenching against his will, his body begging to be knotted. 

A knock at the door jolted him, his eyes flying open. "Gabe?" Sams voice was all kinds of wonderful things that he would worry about later. He shuffled up to his knees and unlocked the door and pulled the towel away from the bottom of it. The door pushed open and Sam came in, a sad look crossing his face when his eyes passed over Gabriel. He shut the door behind his and reached down pulling Gabe off the floor and setting him on the toilet. 

"Hey." Gabe said, weakly. 

"Hey yourself." Sam said. It was only when Sam starting manipulating his limbs into a sweat shirt and track pants did he realize he had brought them. 

"Know me?"

Sam snorted. "The second you said speed-up I knew you were either naked or on your way there."

Gabriel could only nod and let Sam move him until eventually he was too warm, but modest, and was picked up off the toilet and held close to Sams chest and when he spoke Gabriel could feel it through their clothes. "Let's get you home alright?" Sam smelt so good, he always did, but with this crazy off timed heat he couldn't stop himself from turning his face to bury it in Sams neck indulging himself in a deep breath that was so strong he couldn't stop the moan from working its way out his throat, or the way his body nearly vibrated at how good it was to have an Alpha there. He knew, of course, in the back of his mind that this was not going to end well. How could it? They were friends, practically brothers, and after living with each other for over two years if Sam hadn't made a move he never would. Gabriel just had to find a way to get over Sam, which was not in any sort of way going to be possible now that his heat was making him confused and he was so close to Sam he could nearly taste him. God, how he wanted to.

He hadn't realized they had been moving until they stopped and it took everything in him to come back from his heat induced inner ramblings to focus on the present. Sam was talking to someone, low and threatening. Then another voice entered the mix. Garrets. 

"I don't care if he came with you, he is coming home with me. Now get out of the way."

"You can't just waltz into someone else's party and take off with one of their bitches Winchester." Gabe could feel Sams anger radiating against him. "So why don't you put him down and then nobody gets hurt."  
It was getting worse, it was so hot and the clothes felt like they were strangling him, he couldn't hold back the whine his body threw out and he tried to curl in on himself but couldn't. It was hell and he just wanted to throw himself on the floor and beg, beg for anyone to make it stop. 

"Awe looks like someone's taking a harsh reaction to their speed-up, that shouldn't have kicked in for another few hours." 

Garret had, for intents and purposes, nailed his coffin shut. 

Gabriel cracked open his eyes when Sam put him down. His hand gently pushing away the hair plastered to his forehead. "Give me a minute to deal with the douche and then we will go." One thing that was widely known about Sam Winchester was his status as the most docile Alpha anyone had ever met. He was so far outside of the angry violent stereotypes most just assumed he was a beta. Unless they'd seen him angry, and out of everyone in the room only Gabriel had seen that and it could be terrifying. Sams hand cupped his cheek softly before standing up and turning around. By the time he was done, Garret was a bloody mess, his unconscious body being dragged out of the house to somebody's car and Sam looked like he'd dressed just a bit to warmly on the first summer day. 

"My hero." Gabriel whispered when Sam picked him up once more.

Sam chuckled. "Shouldn't I be wearing white?" 

"Horse." He added weakly, he was so tired his mouth was omitting words for him. 

"I should be wearing a horse?" 

"Fuck you." Gabriel grumbled, then gasped, his heat pouring over him in a huge wave. "Oh god. This is horrible." He whined. When facing your own schedule and knowing what to expect and what to have prepared for it, it was easier. But this was like his first time all over again.

They made it into the apartment and he laid Gabriel down on his bed. "I'll be right back." He said quietly. 

Gabriel hated his body then, as Sam walked away, he wanted to surge forward, beg him to stay. Present himself even, anything for Sams hands to be on him. 

He heard fragmented conversation through the wall. "No, he's fine. He didn't feel comfortable there and wanted someone to pick him up. He did call me first but I was so asleep I missed it. No I'm not waking him up to talk to you, god I swear you are worse than Dean sometimes."

Cas had got his missed calls then. He would think more on that later, first things first, the clothes had to go. He struggled his way out of the constricting sweat soaked material until he was left in just his boxers and Sam had returned with a wet cloth placing it gently on his forehead. He leaned forward before he could stop himself, his body craving Sams touch, but Sam moved around him with practiced ease. 

"How are you feeling?" Gabe wished Sam wouldn't talk. He needed to leave before he ruined everything. 

"I'm dying." 

Sam chuckled and he was suddenly convinced that he might have been telling the truth. If Sam saw him shake he didn't say anything. 

"Can I do anything?"

Of course, he wanted to shout. He wanted Sam to grab him by the shoulders and fuck into him until Gabriel couldn't remember his ABCs, until his heat was overrun by the only person he'd truly wanted for years. He realized that Sam was trying to get his attention. 

"Did you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I, it's so hot." 

"I'll go get you some ice chips." This time when he turned to leave Gabe couldn't take it, he reached out grabbing hold of the back of his shirt.

He spoke without a filter, too far gone to catch his runaway mouth. "How can you not "

"What?"

"How can you smell my heat and not react." 

Sam went quiet, staring at the floor. "I choose not to react." After a moment. "It isn't like I'm not affected because I am. I don't want to lose this." He turned back to look at Gabe with a sad smile on his face. "I don't want to lose my best friend over a miss-guided heat."

Gabe's head swam full of the words and his heat driving him forward. He couldn't have heard him correctly, because Sam couldn't want him, he'd spent too much time telling his mind so. Sam moved to pull away and Gabe gripped tighter. 

"But you wouldn't." He shook his head and muddled through his soup addled brain. He took a deep breath. "You wouldn't lose me because I want," he took a shuddering breath, "I want you, I've wanted you for so,"

Sam ripped away from him. "Don't, Gabriel. Please." He sounded pained. "I'm going to go get you some ice." He spoke with finality and swiftly moved from the room. 

Gabriel rolled to the edge of the bed and on shaky legs stood. He went this far and wasn't about to let whatever heat guided courage fail him now. He staggered from his room using the wall as a support beam trying to find the kitchen. His body thrummed seeking out Sam, blood pulsing for his Alpha and if he could just find the kitchen, where the hell did they move the kitchen?

"Gabe!" Suddenly there were hands gripping his shoulders pulling him upward. He hadn't realized he'd fallen. "You need to be in bed." Sam moved to pick him up. "Come on."

"No!" Gabe spat indignantly thrashing in Sams hold. He had to remain standing, if Sam picked I'm up he was done for. He had to be heard. "Always Sam, from the first time, when Dean introduced us. I wanted you." His words slurred together and he groaned folding in on himself. It hurt so badly and he wanted it to go away so he could think, so he could tell Sam, "every heat, every one, it wants you. It hurts Sam everything hurts!" 

"Gabe they drugged you, this isn't you it's hormones." Sam tried to argue but Gabe shook his head vehemently no.

"You study too much, and you are too kind." Gabe fought the haze in his head. "You always put me first and you pick up after me even though you tell me you wont. You aren't like the others." Gabe groaned, his hands digging into Sams forearms so hard his fingers hurt. "I always want you, always, not heat, always you." He was losing himself, his body taking over thrusting his hips against the nothingness available, pelvis contracting painfully begging to be used. "Please Sam, please." He begged Sam to hear him, to understand.

His feet left the ground and he felt himself being slammed against the wall. Sams face alongside his speaking low and dangerously into his ear. "I won't be able to stop." He growled. "I've wanted you for too long, been near you for too long." He ran his nose along his jaw inhaling deeply. "Tell me you are sure, right now." He commanded. 

Gabriel could barely breath, Sam holding him off the floor, pressing him full bodied against the wall. He whimpered a few times before he found his voice. "Please Sam, I'm sure." 

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt Sam biting down on his collar bone pulling a startled cry from his already hoarse throat. His body caught fire and he thrashed wilding in Sams arms. He found Sams eyes with his own, pupils blown wide, past the point of comprehension and then Sam pushed forward. 

Sams mouth, God Sams mouth, how long had he dreamed of it? Dreams had nothing to compare to the real thing as Sams tongue found it way in dancing with his own. Gabe couldn't breathe and he didn't care in the least. He whined in protest when Sam pulled away only to feel his back hitting the bed and he bounced. He hadn't noticed they'd left the hall. 

His skin tingled relentlessly begging for contact and he whined deep in his throat as he saw Sam pulling his clothes off in a rush before his body covered Gabe's entirely. He thrust his body downward pushing Gabe into the mattress and he groaned at all the contact. 

"Mine." Sam growled nipping at Gabe's chin. 

"Y-yours." He stuttered back. "Please Sam!" Suddenly he was being flipped, hips pulled upwards and his boxers were torn from his body. He didn't have time to think about how hot it was because Sams hands, oh his massive hands that Gabe could write poems about were trailing down his sides and tugging at his hips, rolling over his cheeks. He sobbed out when Sam pulled them apart. 

"You are so wet." And before he could comment Sam moved forward his tongue licking at his soaked hole.

"SAM!" He yelled, his body trying to move in two directions at once, his face falling into the mattress and his ass canting backwards seeking more. Sam groaned pushing his tongue forward past the tight ring of muscle and Gabe could feel the tears running down his face, his body clenching around Sam's tongue. It was wonderful but it wasn't enough. "Sam, please!" He begged, the tight pain in his pelvis nearly dwarfing his pleasure. 

"Gabe you taste so good." Sam spoke nipping at his right cheek before burrowing his face once more. 

"Sam, it hurts, please Sam." 

Sam's tongue disappeared and two fingers we pushed inside as he kissed his way up Gabriel's arching spine. Twisting, scissoring, working him open. 

"Sam," Gabe begged, "fuck me."

Sam's fingers disappeared and before he had a chance to miss them he felt Sam's hands on his hips pulling them further upward before one swift movement had him crying out in pain and ecstasy. Without giving him time to adjust Sam began to slam into him over and over and Gabe could barely hold onto himself. It hurt, but it felt so good, his body rejoiced as it was used.

"Good, so good Gabe." Sam spoke words of adoration in time with his thrusting. "So tight, mine, claim you, mark you, breed you."

"Please Sam, please." Gabe asked for everything. "Yours, yours, yours." He chanted into the pillow. He felt himself nearing, his body tensing up and he felt the swell of Sam's knot against his back side, Sam working harder to push it in. Gabe felt like he was ripping apart and right when he knew he couldn't take anymore Sam's knot slipped through melding them together and Gabe cried out violently as he came. Tears cascaded over his face, of relief or pain, he wasn't sure what emotion they belonged to. All he knew was that he'd never felt so good in his entire life.

Sam was still slamming into him, grunting unintelligible phrases and Gabe reached back an exhausted arm placing his hand over Sams on his hip. "Alpha," he said, his voice tired, "come," and Sam did. Slamming one last time into Gabriel he bit down in the crux of his neck and Gabriel whimpered as the skin broke and Sam claimed him, his seed spilling hot into Gabriel's body. 

Gabriel felt the weight of Sam on his back and the haze that had claimed his body broke and he closed his eyes. 

 

SPN

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and blinked several times into his darkened room. His mind was clear but he could feel his heat still stirring inside him, waiting for another go. He could feel Sam at his back, they were still joined together and Gabriel moved his body just a fraction to feel Sams knot pull on his tight rim. He could tell by the way Sam stiffened behind him to the point of marble statue that he was awake. 

Gabe swallowed. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam said and before he could get anything out Sam continued. "I'm sorry. I lost myself. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it?" 

"Well I did, but I mean, your heat, and you didn't, shit." Sam stumbled over his words and he could feel how he moved his body to run a hand through his hair like he always did in frustration. "I took advantage of you."

"Sam I asked for this!" Gabe spat. "Didn't you hear a word of what I said? I wanted you. God, I've always wanted you but I was too afraid to say anything."

Everything was quiet for a moment. "So you want to be with me?"

"Yes Sam."

"And I didn't rape you?"

"Damnit Sam." Gabe tried to roll over and look at him which only cause them both to moan out at the feeling of Sams knot stuck between them. He settled for turning his head towards Sam. "No you noble bastard, you didn't rape me. I've wanted you to be mine from the first time I saw you. Dean came in with you and all I could think of was 'don't present yourself in the restaurant.'" 

Sam laughed a deep chest laugh that had Gabriel grinning. 

"But I bit you, I claimed you."

"Sam, I want it, all of it. I want you."

"I didn't wear a condom."

"I will have your babies and they will be super hot. I mean have you seen us?"

"Gabe I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I! Stop being a worry wart. Jesus I just got the one thing I wanted in my life and your logic and guilty mind are trying to take my happiness."

"So you really wanted me?"

"Sam I want you seven ways to Sunday with a cherry on top. I have for a long time." Sam moved then and as Gabriel open his mouth to protest he felt Sams tongue digging into his claim mark sending electricity to every fiber of his being. 

"I wanted you," Sam spoke low and possessive, "over the table at the restaurant where we first met. I wanted to stuff your mouth full of me, breed you right there in front of everyone and their families." Gabriel groaned at the slow roll of Sams hips, his arm snaking around his chest to hold him in place and he slowly thrust in. "Or when I'm making pancakes and you let out that sinfully delightful moan, it makes me crazy." He nipped at Gabriel's ear, hand gliding downward across the planes of his abdomen and then further grasping between his legs. "And when you get mouthy with me I want your lips around my cock, your warm snarky mouth put to good use."

Gabriel fought between thrusting into Sams hand and back against his cock, mewling in pleasure as Sam gained speed. He could feel the push, pull of Sams knot inside him, hitting his prostate and making his eyes roll back in his head. 

"I want you every day when you repeatedly wake up late and your hair is in disarray, and when you're mad at your professors. I wanted to kill Garret tonight for daring to touch what was mine." His thrusts became shorter, harder and Gabriel felt himself nearing a second orgasm. "Everyone will know you are mine, fill you up, claim you. You're mine." 

"Y-yours!" Gabriel gasped as Sams thumb pushed into the slit of his cock, thrusting deep into his body at the same time. Again they came and collapsed onto the bed. 

The night repeated itself in a similar manner until the drug had worked its way through his system and neither of them could do more than hold each other. 

 

SPN

Gabriel woke to the sound of rising voices. He sat up slowly, letting the aches of his overworked muscles ease to a manageable height before moving for some sweat pants and an old t-shirt. He moved down the same hall he couldn't navigate the night before to find that they hadn't moved the kitchen and that everything was still in place. Sam was leaning against the counter with his most patient face on and Castiel was standing in front of him, trying not to yell but starting to fail as the flush of anger rose higher on his neck. Dean was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"It's a serious problem! He could have gotten sick or much worse if he hadn't been able to get a hold of one of us. What would have happened if he was claimed? Then what Sam? You should have called us immediately!"

"I got him home and safe," Sam spoke calmly, keeping his frustration at bay, "if I couldn't have done that I would have called."

"You should have called anyway! And," whatever he was going to say next was cut short as Castiel turned suddenly following his nose and his entire face froze. 

Gabriel could only imagine what the combination of him and Sam smelled like to his older Alpha brother, probably something akin to what he and Dean smelled like after a romp in the hay to Sam. To a brother, it was all gross. Then Castiel eyes narrowed on Gabriel's neck before turning back to Sam. 

Sam shrugged. "Like I said, it isn't going to happen again."

Castiel mouth opened and closed like a fish brought to land and Sam just leaned there with a smug expression on his face. 

Dean looked up. "Hey Gabe, Sam made breakfast, you getting in on this?" He gestured at the plates before him. 

Gabriel looked at Sam who was skillfully avoiding his eye. Only Sam would have made a full seven course breakfast meal for his omega. "I think I will." He sat down grabbing an empty plate and talked and ate with Dean while Castiel screamed brotherly venom all over Sam for the next half hour. 

And what could he say? Sam had done the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So this morning as I was posting it I decided two things. 1) I may rewrite this and 2) I want to make a series out of it. I've got a bunch of ideas for the boys and some for Dean and Cas as well. 
> 
> So what do you think??


End file.
